


三人行

by yezhiren



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezhiren/pseuds/yezhiren
Summary: 存档整理，贵乱系列，cp洁癖慎入





	三人行

**Author's Note:**

> 票哥x哈妹 ntr小迪  
> 时间线是接着上一篇家族赛之后…

更衣室亲密之后，迪巴拉get了克里斯家的备用钥匙，毕竟他的大房子离基地比较近，训练累了之余能休息一下，不时还能甜甜蜜蜜地来一发。这天是休息日，小迪来到克里斯家里发现车库少了一辆车，推断主人出门了，于是自己进了房间休息。过了一会听到车子开回来的声音，小迪连忙躲进衣柜，想给克里斯一个惊喜，未料两个交叠的人影闯入了房间，倒在了自己辗转过的大床上，赫然是克里斯和哈梅斯，原来他开着车是去机场接从慕尼黑来过周末的哈梅斯。小迪透过衣柜的缝隙看着床上的两人翻云覆雨，一面心里泛酸一面渐渐起了反应，尽管克制了自己不发出声音，迪巴拉喘气还是被五感敏锐的克里斯察觉了。装作无意向衣柜瞥了一眼，小迪宝石一样的眼睛在暗处依然显眼，克里斯心下了然，身下的动作却是更凶狠，故意对哈妹说道：“我在这里认识了一个和你有些像的小朋友，很可爱…”  
迪巴拉听到克里斯这句话，心上像是被重锤击过。他抿了抿嘴唇克制自己的呼吸，促起眉心，灰绿色的眼睛流露出的失落冲散了眉眼间的锐利，反而显得委屈。  
克里斯察觉到衣柜里骤然安静，心中逗弄之意更甚，该让两个小朋友认识一下，他想，不过在此之前，应该先奖励一下远道而来的哈梅斯…  
“哈梅斯”，克里斯吻了吻已经深陷情欲的哈妹，把人抱起来，自己坐在了床沿，怒张的性器直直挺立，指向衣柜的方向。小迪看的口干舌燥，吞咽间忽的被漂亮的身体挡住了视线，只见哈梅斯跪在克里斯的双腿间，用口腔将克里斯的下身包裹的严实，没有留下一丝观光的风景。克里斯安抚性地将手插进哈梅的头发，轻带着他的头在自己的胯间前后吞吐。“黑头发就很好”，克里斯调笑道，“我记得你刚离开马德里染的头发，那可真是难看。”哈梅斯抬起头轻瞪了克里斯一眼，却因为眼角生理性泛红显得更是风情，克里斯忍不住往前一挺身，顶在喉头最是柔软的地方，自然地被吸紧。这厢小迪正暗自庆幸归队前把头发染了回来，被这一下叫回了神，哈梅斯的呜咽让他觉得仿佛自己被插到嗓子眼，呼吸更是急促，他不禁开始撸动着自己的下身。  
哈梅吐出嘴里的肉棒，讨好地用脸蹭蹭，眨着眼睛看向克里斯，“我想要它进来…”  
“后面的水要流出来了？”克里斯把人捞起来，让人背对着跨坐在自己身上，手指检查似地插进哈梅斯的甬道，“你可真够湿的宝贝…”，而后掐住哈梅斯的腰，缓缓楔入了对方的身体。  
克里斯低沉的嗓音仿佛就在耳边，被诱导一般地，迪巴拉也伸向了自己身后，摸到一片濡湿，不禁脸红，却忍不住跟着柜门外肉棒进出的声音开拓着自己。  
重力让克里斯的性器进入的很深，起初哈梅斯还能自己扭动腰身，在克里斯恶意顶过体内那点后，哈梅整个人瘫靠在克里斯身上，由着对方把自己抱起，在性器即将滑出后穴的时候又摔落，让肉棒整根侵入。迪巴拉就在狭窄的衣柜门缝中，看见两人交合处进进出出，身体叫嚣着想要更多，然后他听到克里斯曾经的10号断断续续地问道：“你的…新朋友，也是这样“交”的吗？”  
克里斯看到哈妹脸上带着戏谑，眼风飘向了床边的衣柜，挑眉：“嗯…或许可以介绍你们认识一下。”  
哈梅得到片刻喘息，扭过身双臂搭在克里斯肩上，眨眨眼，“嗯，或许下次可以一起试试。”  
什么？迪巴拉在柜子里受到了轻微的惊吓…  
这厢克里斯失笑地摇摇头，而后一翻身把人压在身下，用自己的枪惩罚着哈梅的小调皮，身体的熟悉让快感堆积的很是容易，哥伦比亚人在床上一向不吝表达自己的感受，听着哈梅斯的淫词乱语，迪巴拉跟着面红耳赤，什么时候才结束…  
伴随着哈梅斯的一声长吟，光线突然照射进来，迪巴拉咬唇瞪大眼睛，克里斯浑身赤裸着，坏笑地看着他，面面相对，下身也硬着打着招呼。  
太丢人了…迪巴拉正绞尽脑汁想着说辞，却被克里斯一把抱起扔到了床上，“宝贝儿忍了很久了吧”，克里斯欺身压了上来，轻松插进了湿哒哒的后穴，“自己准备的不错。”  
迪巴拉转头看见床一旁平复的哈梅斯，“你好”，哈梅笑吟吟地用意大利语打着招呼，小迪一时不知道该怎么应对这种场景。  
下身被狠狠一顶，克里斯的声音带着些危险，“还有精力走神…”而后爆烈的欲浪席卷了迪巴拉，最后他看着哈梅斯爬了过来，理智彻底丢入了欲海…


End file.
